poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Neo Cortex
Doctor Neo Periwinkle Cortex, most known as Doctor Neo Cortex, 'N. Cortex, Cortex, or Doctor Cortex, is a professional evil scientist and the primary antagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series. He is known as the creator of his nemesis: Crash Bandicoot. In the games Crash Bandicoot, Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, and Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, he is voiced by Brendan O'Brien. From Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back to Crash Nitro Kart, he is voiced by Clancy Brown. And from Crash Twinsanity through to Crash: Mind over Mutant he has been voiced by Lex Lang. In almost all games, Cortex is usually the final boss. Bio Neo Periwinkle Cortex was born to a family of circus clowns, but shunned entertaining others in favor of scientific study. At the age of 3, a group of performers tattooed an N on his forehead for "Nerd". After a explosion and Cortex is left without a family, he enrolled at Madam Amberly's Academy of Evil where he met Nitrus Brio. Even in adulthood, Dr. Cortex was still ridiculed by those around him. So to show the people he has what it takes, he hatches a plot to take over the world. With the help of Dr. Brio and his Evolvo-ray (a machine that can zap animals up the evolutionary chain), Cortex creates an army of mutated animals and chooses Crash Bandicoot to lead them. Then, the second step is to brainwash them all with the Cortex Vortex.... except it doesn't work on Crash. After his plans are foiled by Crash, Cortex decides to join Megatron and work for the Decepticons. There, he met his brother Romeo from PJ Masks. Even though Cortex and Crash are sworn enemies, they join forces on occasion if there is a greater evil rising. This is shown in Crash Team Racing, Crash Nitro Kart, Crash Twinsanity, and Skylanders Imaginators. Trivia *In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures, Cortex is Romeo (PJ Masks)'s brother. He is also Ryvine Sparkle's creator. *Dr. Cortex will face Crash and Ryan in Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime. *There is only one Crash game in which Cortex has no role in the story, that being Crash Bandicoot 2: N. Tranced for the Gameboy Advance. However, he technically appears in the 'Game Over' screen, and he is playable in the multiplayer mode. Gallery Neo Cortex (Sensei).jpg|Dr. Neo Cortex as a Sensei Neo Cortex.jpg|Cortex's New Look NeoCortexN._SaneTrilogy.png|N. Sane Trilogy Cortex cortex crash team racing.png|Cortex driving his kart. Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:VILLAINS Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Crash Bandicoot Characters Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Videogame Characters Category:Scientists Category:Uncles Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Senseis Category:Males Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters voiced by Clancy Brown Category:Characters voiced by Lex Lang Category:Intelligent characters Category:Evil Genius Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Characters Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Master of Hero Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:The Anti-Irelanders Members Category:Evil Creator Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Doctors Category:Video Game Villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Sonja's Adventures villains Category:On and Off Villains Category:Cross-dressers Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Villains with heroic counterparts Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Dark Kieran Empire members Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures Villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Barney's enemies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:Varian's Adventures Villains